


Hey Lady

by Nuggsmum



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:37:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuggsmum/pseuds/Nuggsmum
Summary: This was submitted by tumblr @nikkalia for my Breaking the Block Contest:“Hmm….Cards Against Humanity comes to mind, or perhaps a day at an amusement park with a roller coaster junkie?”





	Hey Lady

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: language

  
“You’re not scared of heights, are you Hiddleston?” I asked him, looking over my shoulder at him as he looked up at the monstorous, twirling, looping, dipping, climbing insanity that passed for an amusement park ride.  
He swallowed but put on a brave face and smiled, shaking his head no.  
“Not at all darling. I could ride that this all day.” He said with a cheeky grin, that almost hid his anxiety.  
“Ride it all day…. ahem.” I smile saucily back, turning to move forward in the line.  
We were next. We watched the group in front of us get locked in and shoot off. I looked over at him as his eyes followed the progress of the cars and he looked a little green.  
“Are you sure you want to do this? We don’t have to. There’s about a hundred other rides we can go on.” I ventured. He looked at me, his eyebrow raised. “Or, we could do this, then do the lazy river after. That’s a nice, quiet ride on the winding river. It takes like 40 minutes. Lots of wild life and birds and stuff to see.”  
The car arrived with the people who had just spent the last 90 seconds screaming at the tops of their lungs and he squared his shoulders, marching forward to the seat in the front.  
Shaking my head, I followed him. He got in the seat and held his arms up as the attendant bolted him in. I noticed that after they walked away, he checked to make sure it was indeed locked. I didn’t say anything.  
Once everyone was ready, the attendants came around once more and double checked that everyone was locked and they gave the ok to the operator. We shot off.  
Laughing like a madwoman, I felt like I was flying, like I was free. We flew through the air and around the loops and upside-down and through the tunnels and even backwards at one point. The whole time there was this woman screaming at the top of her lungs. She just didn’t stop.  
When we stopped at the bottom, I looked over at Tom, laughing still at the hysterical woman. His hands were gripped so tightly on the bars that I worried his knuckles might burst. His eyes were screwed up tight and his mouth was opened in a silent scream. He was breathing as if he’d run ten miles.  
The people behind up were practically peeing their pants, cackling. “That dude gets some range in his screams! Hey lady, you should get him try out for the opera! He should get a t-shirt that just says SCREAMS!”  
Everyone was let off from the back to the front. I tried to talk to him, soothingly.  
“Its ok,Tom, we’re safe. We’ll go on the river ride and it will be nice and calm and relaxing. And private. We wont have to see any of those idiots.”  
He finally opened his eyes as her turned to look at me. I sank back into the seat as far as I could. He looked absolutely bullshit.  
“Private you say? Good. You owe me. Big time.” He drawled after the attendant had released us. He gripped my hand and practically dragged me across the park to the lazy river ride.  
I thought to myself, I’ll have to make him ride rollercoaster more often!


End file.
